


Magnetic North

by charleybradburies



Series: Carmilla Countdown Challenge 2015 [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), South of Nowhere
Genre: Bickering, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Canon Gay Relationship, Carmilla Countdown, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Could Be Canon, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Homosexuality, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fluff, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, Mild Kink, POV Carmilla, POV Female Character, Post-Canon, Presents, References to Canon, Romantic Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Carmilla Countdown Challenge (!!!!!) Day One: Carmilla with a Non-Carmilla Quote</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>femslash100 Challenge #96: Gift.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetic North

**Author's Note:**

> Carmilla is coming back, who else is jumping over themselves in excitement? ~~Just me? Dammit.~~
> 
> Comments etc are appreciated as always!!! xx
> 
> PS - If you can spot the SoN quote(s) I'll totally give you candy. Well, maybe not candy. But you know what I do. ;)

They mostly stay on Laura's bed, kissing at first, but only until Laura remembers she has presents, at which point she claps excitedly and starts opening the ones from Carmilla, having decided to leave the rest for her webcast - but figuring that it wouldn't hurt anyone for her and her girlfriend to have time to themselves. 

She's always opened presents gingerly, being sure to keep wrapping paper intact; evidently Carmilla, who tires of Laura's pace and rips the paper off herself, isn't so careful.

Carmilla still airs on the side of being her grumpy, blood-drinking, black cat self, but she can't deny how her countenance brightens when Laura grins and gasps in response to her new fluffy cuffs and a book older than Carmilla herself.

+

Perry had given Laura a plastic tiara that morning, and when she drops by again to give her a handmade shawl and brownies, Laura shoves the damned thing into Carmilla's hair before bounding over to hug Perry. Laura smiles her bright creampuff smile, but Carmilla forces a teasing frown when she turns back around.

"Oh, you look like a princess!" Laura squeals, and Carmilla hisses, privately reveling in the giggle that follows.

+

"So, how's it been?" Danny asks, looking curiously through the webcam.

"Good, good. Pretty normal."

Danny laughs.

"You're dating a _vampire._ That's _very not normal,_ Laura."

Carmilla doesn't even look up from her book to respond.

"Whatever people think is normal, it never is."

"Thanks for the timeless wisdom, dead girl."

"Anytime, sparky."


End file.
